Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to dispensing closures. Particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing closure having a closure body with a dispensing opening, a closure lid that is engageable to the closure body to close the dispensing opening, and a tamper-evident feature which fixes the closure lid in an engaged, closed position on the closure body. The tamper-evident feature is torn or broken when the closure lid is initially opened by a user.
A variety of container closures have been developed or proposed wherein an initial opening of a lid or a dispensing spout structure provides visual evidence of such an occurrencexe2x80x94even after the lid or spout has been subsequently closed.
Some types of tamper-evident systems require an overt action by the user such as removing an added component such as a removable xe2x80x9cneck bandxe2x80x9d or other added component. Other tamper-evident systems require removing or breaking an integral element such as a xe2x80x9ctear awayxe2x80x9d feature to permit removal of the closure or to otherwise open the container. Some examples of such systems are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,324; 5,058,775; 5,201,440; 5,427,260; and 5,875,907.
Other types of tamper-evident systems are more automatic in their function. As the user opens the package, such as by removing the closure from the container, an integral component of the closure is irreparably broken in such a way that it is evident the original seal has been breached. Some examples of such systems are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,818; 4,153,174; and 5,875,906.
While the above-mentioned closures can function well for the purposes for which they have been designed, the present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide an improved tamper-evident closure which could be readily fabricated to associate with certain types of lids or flow control elements and which, prior to initial opening, could enhance the cosmetic appearance of the closure. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable if such a tamper-evident closure could be easily installed on a container to its tamper-indicating ready condition for eventual delivery to the consumer or other user. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a tamper-evident closure that was easy and self-explanatory to use by consumers while still providing an attractive appearance, ease of application by packagers, and simplicity in molding by the closure producer.
The present invention provides an improved closure structure which is effectively manufactured, assembled, handled, and opened by a consumer or other user. The closure structure provides a self-explanatory and effective tamper evident system as well as a pleasing cosmetic appearance.
The closure structure of the present invention includes a closure lid hinged to a closure body and a tamper-evident feature which locks the closure lid to the closure body. The tamper-evident feature comprises a two piece assembly: a body frangible part, connected by a breakable connection to the closure body, and a lid frangible part, connected by a breakable connection to the closure lid. Preferably, the body frangible part comprises a protruding member, and the lid frangible part comprises a socket. The body frangible part is snap-connected to the lid frangible part so that the protruding member fits into the socket upon initial closing of the lid to the body by the manufacturer, assembler or filler. To open the closure structure, a consumer first removes both the frangible parts together from the body and lid, and then the lid can be lifted to an open position.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the body includes a deck surrounded by a recessed annular shoulder, and a downwardly depending skirt or annular sidewall. The protruding member comprises a tongue protruding axially from the shoulder and having a radially extending first locking ledge. The tongue is connected to the shoulder by breakable webs. The tongue includes a shoulder portion or base which prohibits the tongue from being separated from the lid frangible part after the frangible parts are removed together from the body and lid. This feature minimizes separate scrap pieces as litter from carelessly discarded frangible parts.
The lid frangible part includes a tab portion which partly defines a socket having a vertically or axially oriented receiver cavity. An apron extends downwardly from the tab portion. The socket includes a second locking ledge protruding radially into the cavity.
When the lid is closed to the body, the tongue is received into the receiver cavity of the socket, and the locking ledges mutually engage to lock the tongue within the cavity. The lid frangible part and the body frangible part, once engaged, cannot be separated without the creation of readily perceptible tamper evidence. The body includes a front sidewall inset which is sized and shaped to receive the apron when the lid is closed to the body, such that an outside surface of the apron is flush with the adjacent surfaces of the body sidewall.
The apron serves at least four functions: 1) it fills the body inset to maintain cosmetic continuity, 2) it guides the integral body tongue into the receiver cavity during the closing operation, 3) it provides a lever arm (fulcrum) about which the frangible tamper-evident assembly of lid frangible part and body frangible part rotates during removal, and 4) it provides stability and support to the tamper-evident assembly making it less susceptible to breakage due to unintentional outside forces.
The closure lid preferably has a partially circular perimeter but with a front recess which accommodates the tab portion such that the tab portion does not extend outwardly of a full circle defined in part by the partially circular perimeter. The tab portion covers the front recess until removed. The lid includes a lifting lip extending radially into the front recess. Once the tab portion is removed with the frangible parts as a unit, the lifting lip and the front recess are exposed. A user can lift the lid by exerting an upward prying force on the lifting lip.
The present invention provides readily apparent indication of tampering with a closure structure. The invention provides a tamper-evident feature which has an integrated appearance with the remaining portions of the closure structure. The function and operation of the tamper-evident feature are readily understandable to the consumer, even upon casual inspection.
The entire closure structure, including the tamper-evident feature, can be injection molded with a simple straight pull on both sides of the mold, requiring no side actions, lifters, cams or other ancillary components which otherwise would be required for undercut molding techniques. The closure structure of the present invention allows for the molding of the closure structure using simplified tooling. The simplified mold tooling allows maximized number of mold cavities per given mold tool size. The simplified mold tooling significantly reduces mold maintenance over the life of the mold. The simplified mold tooling significantly contributes to mold robustness. That is, the mold is less sensitive to variations in molding and environment. The simplified mold tooling significantly reduces inventory of spare parts or replacement components for the mold.
Additionally, during initial assembly of the closure structure of the present invention, no secondary operation is required to set the tamper-evident feature. The tamper-evident feature is set automatically during the initial lid closing operation by the molder after the closure structure is released from the mold.
The closure structure of the present invention provides significant reduction in capping operation problems due to having a totally inboard configuration, that is, the closure structure having no projections extending beyond an overall outside diameter of the closure structure. This feature eliminates a source of considerable damage and downtime.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.